Christmas Induced Forgivness
by Blaze
Summary: BA: PWP. Fluffy fic. Written as part of an event on a mailing lst.


Title: Christmas Induced Forgiveness.  
  
AUTHOR: Blaze  
  
E-MAIL: [cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
Date completed: 23rd December 2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story they are the property of Joss. I'm only using them to give Pixie her Christmas Buffy/Angel story and I'm not getting any money for it so don't sue. The song lyrics are from a song by Craig from the British big brother. I just though they went well with the fic, but I really don't like the song, I know it's strange.  
  
TIMELINE: I was going to make it un-specific but Angel's in LA so season 4 or future. Tara never happened. Oz did leave. There's no Riley and Anya's not in this either.  
  
SPOILERS: I don't think there is any.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Look at the challenge.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you want it take it. Leonie if you want it then you can have it.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not good at pure fluff [with a little bit of angst], so if this is crap I'm sorry. This story was written for the secret Santa, which  
  
took part on the mailing list 4_BA_FANS.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd love it.  
  
RATING: PG- I think. PIXIES CHALLENGE~*~It has to be a Christmasy event, B/A and other Couples: C/X, W/O ~*~It has to start out angsty then end up fluffy~*~. Be creative, they have to at least have one of the Christmasy Things (mistletoe, Christmas tree, anything)~*~This has to concentrate on B/A the most. Anything else is anything goes, it's up to you how you want to write this**  
~~~  
Christmas Induced Forgiveness.  
  
Christmas was drawing near and Buffy still had to make her decision. And the answer was no of course, but what could she do about it. She had told him never to come near her again after a horrible misunderstanding. She and Angel had been tracing the same demon but each didn't know about the other. She had found it first and when he arrived, then came the badness. She had accused him of not thinking she could handle it and wanting to baby- sit her all the time. He had called her a spoiled brat, so in turn she had told him to never come near her again as she could live with out his crowding of her. But of course, she had regretted it the minute it had escaped her lips but she was too proud to say so, and tears spilled down her face as she watched him leave. Buffy knew she had to do something. So there she was on a bus to LA. No one knew where she was and she was especially trying not to think of the last time she had been on a bus very similar to the one she sat upon now and the reason why she had been on it. She wanted to be happy and getting Angel back would do it. Willow had Oz now that he had come back to her and she forgave him. Cordy and Xander got back together after Cordy came back to care for her Mom who had been struck with a mysterious illness. Xander had gone to her and now all was forgiven.  
  
**  
  
She arrived and headed straight for his apartment and banged on his door with determination. As the handle turned she held her breath and she felt the familiar stir in her stomach. He opened the door with a clear pain in his eyes. "Buffy," He breathed. Buffy took a deep breath and dug up all the courage inside her. "Angel I have something to say and you're going to listen." Buffy pushed past him and stormed into the room she stopped and whirled around to face him. "I know everything you said when you left still applies but I can't live with it anymore! I've changed a lot since you left; I've grown up a lot more. I don't let people get close to me anymore, I don't trust men as much either," She dipped her head and silence followed. Angel opened and closed his mouth not quite getting the words out. Buffy raised her head and spoke again, "But I want that to change. Angel you've been gone long enough for you to believe what I say. There's only you and there will never be anyone who I will love more or as much for that matter. We've been apart too long. I don't care about any of those reasons you said. I just want you. You can watch my back, you understand me and you're the one I want when I'm injured. You're the one my heart craves." Buffy looked at him with pleading eyes wanting him to know she meant every word. He cracked a smile. Buffy saw the smile appear on his face and knew she had got to him. She loved his smile it made his whole face light up.  
  
She turned and faced the window to see the sunlight streaming through it and stared at it with her mouth gaping open.  
  
He saw she had finally realized it was sunny in the room and he wasn't a pile of ashes on the floor. He circled around her and came to stand in front of  
  
her. "What?" She asked finally regaining her voice. "I'm fully human." "When?" "Yesterday," He informed her. "How?" "There was this prophecy about a souled vampire regaining humanity called Shanshu. I must have done what ever it was necessary to fulfil it." "Who?" "The powers that be. Aren't you just little miss question girl?" He smiled.  
  
"I guess but it's a little hard to take in." "I was going to tell you, in fact when you knocked I was in the middle of packing." "Really?" She asked with hope lining her voice. "Yes." As if in slow motion they reached out for each other and they hugged in a crushing embrace. After what felt like hours later they pulled apart, just enough to look into each other's eyes. And then their faces got nearer and then their lips brushed. They where back together the way it should be.  
  
**  
  
Christmas day was filled with noise and rushing about and finally at the end of the day the couples were relaxing in Buffy's house. Warming themselves by the fire and cuddling their loved one's. The Christmas tree stood tall in the corner of the room decorated with ornaments both bought and made. The made ones had been done the day before. They wanted to make one each to symbolize their first Christmas together as proper couples and with out impending doom ready to swoop down and take it all away from them. Buffy untangled herself from Angel and made to walk out of the room he grabbed her wrist and gave her a questioning look when she turned to him. "I'll be back on a minute," She promised. Angel let go of her arm and watched her leave silently asking every one else in the room if they knew where she  
  
was going; they shrugged because they didn't know. Buffy returned seconds later with a hand behind her back and stood in the doorway looking  
  
seductively at Angel. "Angel, do you know what this is?" She asked as she pulled some mistletoe from behind her back. She saw the gleam in his eye and she knew he knew what it was, "Yeah it's mistletoe." "Do you know what you do under it?" "Yes," Angel answered and raised and eyebrow. "Well if you want to do that you have to catch me." Buffy stayed where she was until Angel had almost reached her then took off. He looked back to the others and they stood when the heard the door slam in to the wall, indicating Buffy was outside. They followed him out and stood on the front step but saw no sign of Buffy. That is until a ball of white stuff sailed over and hit Xander on the side of his head. They looked in the direction of where the snowball had come from and saw Buffy with three more in her hands ready to throw. They looked at each other and then ran and took cover. The balls sailed over one by one and found targets. A full-scale snowball fight was then started no one on any one's side it was each for themselves. Laughter consumed them and they were barely able to concentrate on what they where doing. Angel hid behind the bush as Buffy ran past him when she was near he leapt out of the bush and tackled her to the ground. "So where'd that mistletoe go?" Angel asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
Buffy reached down her side and slid her hand into her pocket and pulled it out than held it above them. Angel kissed her and they stayed there for a while. Angel stood up and pulled her with him, then lead her into the house and to her bedroom.  
  
**  
  
The slayer and her Angel lay asleep and at peace wrapped in each other's arms with a content smile on each of their faces. The radio played softly in the background. *At this time of year, Friends and lovers should be near To share the laughter and the cheer. *  
** A woman with dark hair waved her hand over a shimmering pool of liquid that showed a picture of two sleeping people looking totally in love. "Will you be at piece now Yanna?" Asked a boy who looked to be no older than five. "I will now that they are, thank you for letting me do this for them."  
  
"You are welcome Yanna, but you must seal the spell." "I know." "I'll wait for you in the garden." "Okay, James" Yanna looked back to the image then spoke "Forgiveness is the key To give happiness to you and me.  
  
Reach deep down and you will see  
  
That Forgiveness is the key." A smile graced her lips then the image rippled and slowly then became a clear white.  
The End. 


End file.
